


Pink Lemonade

by eleasofia



Series: Lover Dearest (Arranged Marriage AU) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, Explanations, Lies, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Oikage Week, Post-Canon, Surprises, takes place after the main story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleasofia/pseuds/eleasofia
Summary: Even after all these years he was still surprised how fast Oikawa was able to get this furious and profoundly convinced of something he had thought up within maybe an hour. You should never underestimate a conspiracy theorist.





	Pink Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of my Arranged Marriage AU and is an additional one-shot that takes place after the main story. It can be read without any prior knowledge of the story! Just keep in mind that they're happily married at this point :)
> 
> This was written for day two of the Oikage Week 2017 and the prompt was: “I'm not upset that you lied to me, I'm upset that from now on I can't believe you.” - Friedrich Nietzsche
> 
> The title was inspired by the song "Pink Lemonade" by the Wombats.

It was summer, so it wasn't even dark outside by the time he made it home, but he knew he was late nevertheless, maybe even too late. While he was running upstairs, leaping up multiple steps per stride, he prayed that Oikawa wasn't home yet, although he probably was. According to his schedule, his volleyball practice had ended around an hour ago, enough time to make it back. And it was Friday evening, the one day of the week they actually got to spend time together, so he had probably hurried too.

Ever since Oikawa's graduation, things had gotten even busier. Being an actual professional volleyball player required even more practice and workouts compared to being a player in high school or university, and it wasn't like Kageyama had all that much time at hand either; accommodating his studies and practice was tough as well. Even their weekends were usually busy with games and chores, and occasionally seeing friends and family.

When Kageyama unlocked the front door, he saw the light burning, indicating that he wasn't the first one to return. Following the rustling sounds coming from the living room, he found Oikawa slouching on the couch. He was reading and eating cookies right out of the box, leaving crumbs all over the floor. He had obviously been waiting for him, and immediately dropped his magazine when Tobio entered the room.  

"Welcome home," he said as Kageyama sat next to him and kissed him on the mouth. 

The kiss was fleetingly and barely returned, and as Tobio leaned back again, he realised that Oikawa looked tired, maybe even sad, and not exactly happy to see him. Either way, something was wrong, and he just hoped it didn't have anything to do with him.

"How was your day? How was practice?" he asked gently and tried to observe Oikawa's reaction as well as possible. 

"Fine," Oikawa said and smiled a fake smile that didn't reach his eyes at all, "Just exhausting as always. What about you?" 

"The same," Kageyama replied with a miserable smile himself. 

This wasn't a conversation; this was terrible small talk, and absolutely nothing like a happily married couple behaved. Oikawa was distant and cold, but not letting him know what upset him, and that was frightening. They had started to talk about pretty much everything that bothered them quite a while ago, and Kageyama didn't even want to think about a possible regression. 

"How did your studying go? Was Yacchan able to help you out?" 

"Oh yes, she was a huge help as always. I still can't believe she's helping us so much," Tobio replied truthfully.  

"Did you do more than usually today?" Oikawa continued to ask. 

"Uhm, yeah, a little," Kageyama responded uneasily, "We kind of forgot about the time, I'm sorry."

"I see," the fake smile returned to Oikawa's face for a moment before vanishing from his lips completely, "How come you haven't even showered yet? You're gross." 

By scrunching up his nose Oikawa obviously wanted to display disgust, but Kageyama knew better than to interpret it like this. This wasn't just a normal comment said to annoy and tease him; this felt more like an interrogation, and there probably wasn't even a right answer to all these questions.

"You know I hate showering at the university's gym, but I'll do it right away," he replied with a frown and attempted to get up, but Oikawa grabbed his arm and stopped him from escaping the uncomfortable situation. 

"Your practice ended more than two hours ago, and you're still sweaty like you're in the middle of a game," Oikawa stated, and Kageyama tensed but obeyed and sat back down.

"What are you trying to say?" he asked warily, "I ran all the way home because I was late."

"You're a top-class athlete, and it'd be embarrassing if a little jog like that would make you this worn out," Oikawa continued, and it didn't even sound like a statement anymore but more like an accusation. 

"It's summer and it's got damn hot outside!" Tobio tried to justify himself once more, "What do you even want?!" 

"Isn't it obvious?! I want you to stop lying to me!" Oikawa demanded irately. 

"What?!" 

"You heard me!" Oikawa replied, raising his voice in frustration, "Where have you been? Goddamn, how are you even too stupid to let your friends in on your fling although you use them as an alibi?! This is ridiculous!" 

"Okay, what the hell are you even talking about?!" Kageyama interrupted Oikawa when he realised that the other was only going to get more and more worked up if he wasn’t able to stop this anytime soon.

 "Stop playing me for a fool!" he said angrily, and Kageyama was sure that there were tears glistening in Oikawa's eyes by now, "I was home early today, so I tried calling you to find out when you'd be home, but your phone was dead, so I called Chibi-chan, and he told me that you went home right after practice, and that you guys never even studied on Fridays! So tell me what's going on! Who is she?!" 

"She?!" Kageyama replied in absolutel bewilderment, "Come on, are you serious?! At least at this point you should've realised that you're talking bullshit!" 

"You smell like cheap perfume," Oikawa went on furiously and grabbed Kageyama by the collar of his shirt, "And there's make-up on your clothes. I'm not blind! And I'm not talking bullshit!" 

The only thing that was ridiculous was that Tobio hadn't even expected this to happen. Well, yes, of course he had expected something like this to happen at some point, and he knew that him being home late wasn't exactly making him less suspicious, but even after all these years he was still surprised how fast Oikawa was able to get this furious and profoundly convinced of something he had thought up within maybe an hour. You should never underestimate a conspiracy theorist. 

"Oh my god, calm down!" Tobio basically shouted at Oikawa, getting his full attention for at least a moment before he was able to continue being angry again, "It's not what it looks like! Listen to me, okay?" 

Tobio sighed heavily, and tried to gather his thoughts. Whenever his life seemed to be normal and their relationship steady, some new disaster was just around the corner. Even though he knew it, he was absolutely never going to get used to it.  

"Okay, why the hell would I cheat on you? And why the hell would I cheat on you with a _woman_?" he asked as calmly as possible. 

"You tell me," Oikawa mumbled as a response and didn't even deign a look at Tobio. 

"I wouldn't," Tobio stated earnestly, "And I didn't." 

"Oh, wow, thanks! Well then, phew, I guess I was wrong! And now we can just go back to being happy!" Oikawa replied sarcastically, but it didn't help to cover up how hurt he was. 

"Hey, look at me," Tobio tried to appease him gently, "Don't cry." 

He made sure to not make any rapid movements, but Oikawa didn't exactly approve of being hugged nevertheless and tried to shove him away. After a short moment of struggling, he actually succeeded at that, but Tobio pulled him down from the couch together with him and landed on top of him, pinning him down triumphantly. 

"Don't touch me! And get off me!" Oikawa shouted and tried to wriggle away, but Kageyama somehow managed to hold the upper hand. 

Being this close made it impossible to ignore the tears streaming down Oikawa's face, and it broke his heart seeing him this distraught.  

"I didn't cheat on you. And I'm sorry I hurt and upset you by lying to you, that wasn't my intention at all," he tried to explain himself again, but was interrupted once more. 

"I’m not upset that you lied to me, I’m upset that from now on I can’t believe you! Even if you didn't cheat on me, one lie is enough to question all truths! And what was your intention then anyway?!" Oikawa replied not exactly calmer, but at least he stopped struggling. 

"I wanted to surprise you," Kageyama finally got to say, "Because I love you with all my heart. And you might be the smartest person I know, but even you don't manage to put two and two together correctly all the time." 

Oikawa didn't reply to this, but he finally turned his head to look Kageyama in the eyes. He was still sobbing quietly, but he at least seemed to have calmed down enough to really listen. 

"I told you I'd plan something for our wedding anniversary this year, right? We'll be staying at a fancy hotel with a fancy restaurant and a fancy ball in the evening, and since I don't want to embarrass you with my horrendous dancing skills, so I took dancing lessons." 

Oikawa was obviously still filled with incredulity, but his pupils had widened and he looked at Tobio in astonishment. "Please tell me that this isn't another lie.. or is it?" 

"No, of course it's not. And I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lied to you at all," Tobio said softly and decided to be brave and kiss Oikawa on the forehead, "I just want to make you happy." 

Surprisingly, he wasn't met with any resistance this time, but quite the contrary actually; he felt all the tension vanish from the body trapped below him. Oikawa now returned the forced hug willingly and snuggled up closer to Tobio until his breath was tickling the other's neck. They just stayed like this in silence for a while, holding each other as close as possible. 

"You need to show me everything you've learned," Oikawa eventually said, "And you need to show me the hotel you picked out. And we need to go shopping because you need to get a decent suit to wear for an event like this!" 

"I take this as excitement and forgiveness?" Tobio rhetorically asked while contently smiling into Oikawa's hair, making him chuckle slightly. 

"Yes, my dear darling Tobio-chan, I love you, but for the love of God, please get off me and take a shower. You smell."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading, I hope you enjoyed! ♡


End file.
